This invention relates to suspended structures in building construction and, more particularly, to a device which provides adjustable coupling between a pair of threaded rods used in a suspension structure.
In building construction, pipes, lighting fixtures, and ceilings are commonly suspended from an overhead framework by steel support rods which are threaded over part or all of their length. The support rods are rigidly coupled both to the overhead framework and to the suspended device. Therefore, the rod must be cut to the desired length and filed to remove burrs before installation. When large numbers of such steel rods are to be installed, the cutting and deburring operation can be time consuming and inconvenient. Furthermore, little or no adjustment of length is available in such a configuration.